A Demonic Wish
by Hihoshi
Summary: My first fan-fic! Rating's only because I'm a very rude person with issues. *sticks out tongue* What happens after the Sacred jewel is completed? With me writing; alot of hell! All new problems, demon witches, and more romantic torment! Please R/R!
1. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Tee hee! My first fan-fic!! OK OK I know the story line has been used, reused, and (just for a change of pace) used again, But Please don't blame me! I only found that AFTER I started writing it. So I thought 'Hay, I might as well finish it' ya know?! Sooooooo without further ado.. My fanfic!!!  
  
Oh, yeah, I guess there is more ado than I thought *clears voice* I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters mentioned, unless I feel like being creative and make-up a character. I mean, honestly, if I owned them would I really be sitting on my ass writing some crappy fan-fic?! Wait! Wait! Ya got it all wrong it's not crappy (I hope!) *sweat drops* Errm... Well I guess ya better start reading before I say something else stupid, Oops! Too late!! OK OK I'm shutting up now!!  
  
' ' = either thoughts or speech in a memory/flashback  
  
A Demonic Wish  
  
Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End  
  
"Umm, guys? I'm going for a walk OK?"  
  
"Feh, whatever, It's not as if I care."  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha, I'll be back in about an hour!"  
  
With that Kagome was off. Inuyasha stared at the door from which she had just exited as if it had some-how betrayed him. 'It's not as if I really care, but if she even so much as thinks about going near that well she is going to have serious hell to pay. If she's not back within an hour I'll go get her myself.' After that little 'sub-conscious pep talk' Inuyasha let himself relax and slip into a comfortable sleep.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kagome absentmindedly strolled through the woods, her mind on more important matters than the triviality of where she was going. 'Now what? The Shikon-no-tama is complete, so what's next?' The answer to that was obvious. defeat Naraku. He had, unfortunately, gotten away. The only good thing about this was that, in their last encounter Kagome had managed to snatch all of Naraku's jewel shards. This left him decidedly less powerful, but still strong.  
  
The fact that Naraku had slipped through their fingers pissed Inuyasha off royally. To this day, over a week later, he was still fuming. Not that Kagome blamed him, he was so close to finally destroying the one entity that had succeeded in destroying his life that he could taste his victory, only to have it ripped away from him so suddenly and in such a disturbing way.  
  
Naraku had, after realizing that he was loosing his fight against the determined Inuyasha, decided he would play on his only obvious weakness, his love for Kagome. The 'secret' love that everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha himself seemed to know about, was the only reason Naraku had escaped.  
  
While Inuyasha was busy fighting one of Naraku's many minions he had silently crept up behind Kagome and waited for his moment to pounce. He had remained silent until Inuyasha had defeated his worthless minion and turned to see if Kagome was OK, then Naraku made his move.  
  
He crept out from his hiding place in the brush and grabbed Kagome from behind.  
  
'If you ever expect to see your beloved wench again you'll let me leave and not follow. If you do, she dies. You got that?'  
  
Inuyasha looked horrified. Not only did his worst enemy, Naraku, know about his only weakness; he was going to hurt, maybe even kill, Kagome, the one person that had ever really trusted and respected him for what he was. Sure Kikyo had liked him well enough, but only for the prospect of his human side, never just because of who he was, always because of what he could be.  
  
There really was no question of what he should do, what he had to do.  
  
'OK Naraku, whatever, just leave Kagome out of this. You don't have any business with her.'  
  
'Right, I'm glad, for once, that you chose to follow your heart. Even if it is foolish, after-all it does benefit me. I'll let your wench go once I've gotten far enough away to guarantee that you won't follow. Good-bye Inuyasha, may our paths cross again.'  
  
With that both Naraku and Kagome were gone and Inuyasha was left standing there looking lost and somewhat hurt. He waited for a while until he could no longer smell Naraku before following their track, slowly so he wouldn't be detected.  
  
'Let me down you freak!!'  
  
'Feisty, aren't we?'  
  
'Ooo, you just wait until Inuyasha finds you, he'll rip you to pieces!'  
  
'Ku ku ku ku, not likely, he can't even beat me in a fight, let alone 'rip me to pieces'.'  
  
'Hmmph.'  
  
Kagome took his gloating as an opportunity to stealthy sneak her hand into his robes and snatch ALL of his precious jewel shards without his noticing. Once she had completed her act of thievery she lay contently across his shoulder with a very sly smirk across her face until she was very unceremoniously dropped on her ass.  
  
'Hey! Wadd'ja do that for you bas--'  
  
Kagome was cut off mid-sentence when Naraku suddenly knelt down beside her, grabbed her shoulders, and pressed his cold lips against her warm ones and proceeded to invade her mouth with his tongue. This, to say the least, freaked Kagome out. A boy had never even kissed her and Naraku was virtually raping her mouth! Talk about gross!! Without even thinking, her hand shot out; striking the evil entity before her hard across the cheek.  
  
'Well, well, well, it seems the little bitch has more guts than she lets on Naraku paused to wipe his lips it appears you and Kikyo have more in common than I thought, it looks as if this is where we must part company. Till we meet again.' With one final touch of her cheek, he was off; leaving Kagome to think.  
  
'Eww!! I can't believe the nerve of that freak! The jerk actually kissed me, how disgusting!'  
  
Kagome didn't have much time to ponder the sickening encounter, however, for at that moment Inuyasha chose to come leaping into the clearing and land gracefully beside Kagome.  
  
'Kagome!' Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders- a lot more gently than Naraku had, plus he sounded seriously concerned 'Are you OK?!'  
  
Kagome simply stared off in the direction Naraku had vanished, apparently in shock.  
  
'Kagome!' Inuyasha lightly shook her shoulders, snapping her out of her trance  
  
'What?' Kagome turned to Inuyasha, looking slightly confused.  
  
'I asked you if you were all right, sooo are you?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm OK; I guess.'  
  
Inuyasha could tell she was lying  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'Nothing-' Kagome's voice cracked- 'I'm fine, really, plus I-I don't really feel like talking about it.'  
  
'All right' Inuyasha said hesitantly 'If you say you say so, I guess.but you have to tell me about it later, I know for a fact you're not 'fine'.'  
  
'OK, I'll tell you later' Even though she probably wouldn't  
  
'Fine' Inuyasha knew she wasn't going to tell him 'Hop on.' He knelt down and waited for her to climb on. Once she had, he elegantly leapt into the air and proceeded to bound back across the trees to the place where he had left the others.  
  
Kagome remembered the whole ordeal with almost painful detail, especially the kiss. It was, quite possibly, the most disgusting thing she had ever experienced, and; coming from a girl that had been covered in the innards of countless monsters, that was saying a lot! She was positive that, according to her friends, kissing wasn't supposed to be gross. It was supposed to be sweet and tender, full of emotion and love. But the one she experienced was an invasion. It violated everything she had ever been taught. This led Kagome to believe just that; the kiss was meant to disturb her to her very core, nothing more.  
  
Yet, for some reason her mind kept traveling back to it. After all, Onigumo did like Kikyo, or at least came as close to like as a human who happened to be completely corrupt could. 'Great, another person that thinks I'm Kikyo. As soon as one person becomes completely convinced I'm my own person another pops up. Just my luck, plus this one happens to be evil. Great.' Even as sick as the thought was Kagome found it somewhat ironic that as soon as she had fully gained her own identity she was forced back into the role of Kikyo yet again. At least this time it wasn't someone she cared about. When Inuyasha had believed she was her previous incarnation it had torn her up inside, this new development wouldn't be that hard to deal with. But still, somewhere in the back of her mind, Kagome knew this was a lot more serious than she was letting herself believe.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Soooo, what did you think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? I need input here! Even flames will work!! Oh yeah, this is NOT a Kagome/Naraku fic (yuck!!) and the story line repeat will come later (boo hoo!). See ya'!! I may make this a lemon (me love the citrus!!) but if you think I shouldn't, e-mail me!! I will consider your ideas, but I'll probably blow most of 'em off. Hey! It's my fan-fic, if you don't like it write your own!! 


	2. The Plot Thickens Da da dum!

AN: Well, * drum-role * here's the second chappy! I must admit, I've sorta' been bitten by the evil procrastination bug, along with the dreaded homework mite (NOT a good mix). That's why it's taken so long for me to write again, in-fact I've only gotten to the computer with serious prodding from reviewers and DEEP disinterest in my Algebra homework * curse the evil math*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha still not mine!! * stomps foot and starts crying* He's still not mine! He's still not mine!  
  
A Demonic Wish  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Plot Thickens  
  
"No. No, he didn't like Kikyo. He couldn't have, not Naraku, he's not capable of any emotions other than hatred, is he?"  
  
This question had been rolling around in Kagome's head ever sense the fateful day of her brief capture by Naraku. After all, he was at least part human, and all humans are capable of feeling pain, sorrow, and possibly even love, aren't they? Pondering this only confused poor Kagome more so that, at this point, she was supporting a full-blown headache.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway, as long as Inuyasha's around I'll be fine. As long as he's here I'm safe"  
  
That statement sounded empty to even her trusting and naïve ears without her savior's strong arms waiting tentatively for her to simply utter his name. Without Inuyasha there Kagome was a sitting duck; as easy for Naraku to capture as a helpless child. Kagome was alone, in the woods, and far away from gruff comfort of Inuyasha, she couldn't help but feel a sense of danger in the thought.  
  
Kagome's slight sense of paranoia wasn't completely a figment of her imagination. For in the shadows of the forest, lurked a dark aura. Belonging to the very entity that had caused Kagome to be so distressed for the past week, even with the jewel completed.  
  
In the shadows, Naraku waited. He waited for his oblivious prey to let down her guard and expose herself to an attack, one that would end, preferably, in her death.  
  
The thought of her blood on the ground and Inuyasha's anger at not being able to help his love, yet again, gave Naraku such delight that he had to strain to not betray his position. This particular female was unlike any other he had met. She was strong, pure, and seemingly always cheerful. So similar, and yet so different from Kikyo that he must have her. Whether to kill or corrupt, it didn't matter, all that mattered was that he had to have her.  
  
The strongest driving force behind his need for the young miko was that she was so pure, and he so distorted that he simply had to taint her; to rob her of her innocence, virtue, and, if he dare, virginity. This last thing excited him most, that would be the ultimate form of torture for both her and Inuyasha, not to mention the best way for him to ruin her.  
  
'Yes, I will have her. She WILL be mine. Mine to corrupt, mine to kill, mine to fuck.' Even inside his mind this declaration sounded empowering. So much so that Naraku became even more determined to either take, or kill his prey.  
  
Kagome had the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she was being watched. Every now and then she would feel a dark energy spike just beyond her peripheral vision. The time in which the energy was maintained was so slight that Kagome dismissed each occurrence as a symptom of her overactive imagination and lack of restful sleep.  
  
Naraku and his kiss had been on her mind every night sense that fateful day, resulting in an extreme need of sleep. After all, it's very difficult to doze when the picture of a corrupt human gone demon keeps flashing across your eyelids every time you close your eyes.  
  
The worst of it all was that Kagome had to bear this weight alone. She couldn't very well tell Sango or Miroku. Naraku had done such evil things to them that this would, most likely, distress them more and Kagome knew they didn't need any extra to put up with. And she certainly couldn't tell Inuyasha, he'd not only freak about the kiss, but he'd probably storm off alone and try to defeat Naraku.  
  
However noble the cause, at this point Inuyasha would lose if pitted against Naraku. He may be stronger, but Naraku was more sly and underhanded. Inuyasha would need the others to keep an eye on Naraku while they were fighting to make sure that he didn't try anything tricky and catch Inuyasha off guard.  
  
So Kagome was left to ponder the situation alone; to bare the entire burden of her encounter with Naraku on her own; without the emotional support of her friends. Once again, Kagome felt alone.  
  
Kagome needed to think; gather her thoughts, or at least regain some composure. She sat down to think. 'Ok, I've really got to stop freaking out. It's not doing me any good, just making me paranoid. I've gotta' think. I came out here to figure out what to do now that the jewel's complete, not to think about Naraku and his stupid kiss.'  
  
No matter how hard Kagome tried to concentrate, her mind continued to wander.  
  
"Errrgh!!! Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up! What's wrong with me?! Why can't I focus?! The kiss was nothing and we'll just give the jewel to Inuyasha and let him deal with it! There, problem solved! End of story! Book closed!"  
  
Kagome knew it wasn't that simple. After Naraku was defeated could she really leave her friends? Leave Inuyasha? She knew she couldn't. No matter how much she tried to hide it; she loved Inuyasha, even if he didn't return her feelings. But could she really live in a time without her family? This dilemma was even harder to deal with than the problem concerning Naraku. Kagome had to choose between the future and the past. This choice only succeeded in re-igniting her formerly abating headache.  
  
"Ooohh, what do I do? How could I ever make that decision?!"  
  
Kagome placed her head in her hands and began to cry. This day had been waay to emotionally draining for poor Kagome. Not only was her mind swimming from confusing memories, difficult choices and a headache, but Kagome also had the pressing feeling she was in danger.  
  
The dark energy she had sensed earlier spiked, except this time it was constant and coming her way. Kagome knew that she could no longer dismiss the evil aura as a figment of her imagination. This dire information came too late. Before she knew it, Naraku was practically upon her.  
  
"At last, we meet again. Our last encounter has been on my mind ever sense we departed, and I know you can say the same."  
  
"Go away you freak! What do you think you're doing here! Get lost!"  
  
"Tisk, tisk, a bit hostile aren't we? That's no way to talk to your future master."  
  
"What are you talking about? You must be crazier than I thought; something that, considering how poorly I think of you, you shouldn't be proud of!"  
  
"Aah, but you are the one that's mistaken, you will be mine to do with as I please. I think I'll start with taking your virginity."  
  
Kagome hardly had time to react before Naraku was behind her with his arm around her neck as if to say 'cooperate or die'.  
  
"Can you think of a better way to get what I want? By choosing this form of torture not only do I get to both hurt and taint you," Naraku snaked his free hand around Kagome's body and placed it on one of her firm, round breasts to both emphasize his point and scare the young, innocent thing in his arms, "but I also get to torture you're beloved Inuyasha as well."  
  
At Naraku's sudden, invasive movement, Kagome gasped. Naraku was actually going to follow through on his threat. He was going to rape her! This sudden shock pissed Kagome off. Not only was he going to hurt her, but she wasn't doing anything about it! Kagome inwardly cringed at her own stupidity.  
  
Our young heroine steeled her resolve and blasted the thing abusing her away with a burst of her miko energy.  
  
"You will never have me Naraku, nor will you taint me."  
  
"Why you little bitch! Very well then, if I cannot have you than no one EVER will. You will die like Kikyo, slowly and painfully. Oh, and I urge you to use that wretched jewel around your neck to save your pitiful life, if you do the Shikon-no-tama will be tainted and you will no longer be so pure of heart."  
  
Naraku gave himself claws and began charging Kagome from behind. He leapt into the air and brought his claws down hard across Kagome's back in exactly the same manner he had over fifty years ago.  
  
"AAHHHH!!"  
  
"Hmm, now you die. You're exactly like Kikyo and for that you must pay. It seems I couldn't have either, oh well, at least no one will."  
  
"Y-your wrong.I'm n-nothing like her."  
  
"Silence wench! Be glad I've chosen not to take you anyway; the sight of you disgusts me. I'll leave you alone to die with the jewel in your grasp, or live a thousand deaths because of it."  
  
Naraku leapt into the trees without another word, leaving Kagome on the ground soaking the earth with her blood. Kagome reached around her neck and grasped the jewel that had lain there for so long.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Da! Da! Dum! Ha ha! I made another cliffy and you can't stop me! Nanna, nanna, boo, boo! Stick your head in doo doo! * Eissej walks up behind Hihoshi and slams face in proposed doo doo*  
  
"EEEEWW! That was sooo NOT funny!"  
  
"Well you deserved it; you really shouldn't be so rude to your readers, or they won't review."  
  
"Aw, shut-up" * Eissej slams Hihoshi's face in doo doo again*  
  
"Would you quit that!!"  
  
"No."  
  
*Eissej does it again just to be spiteful *  
  
"I hate big sisters."  
  
Oh yeah, Review or Die!! I won't even START the next chapter until I get 20 reviews, so there! * Hihoshi sticks out tongue at all readers who do not review * 


	3. The Dreaded storyline Repeat prelude

A/N: No no no no no no no! I couldn't stop myself! I-I just had to write a third chapter as soon as possible. Curse my minimal sense of commitment. I just couldn't hold out for 20 reviews, but sense I posted in the middle of the week when no one really has any free time I guess it's ok that I broke my resolve. *coughs * I guess I'll shut-up now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Shut-up! Why do you people have to keep rubbing it in my face!?!  
  
A Demonic Wish  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Dreaded Story-line Repeat  
  
"I-I can't, I can't use the jewel for myself. That would just play right into Naraku's plans," Kagome let go of the jewel that clung around her neck, "No, I-I'll just have to rely on my own strength this time."  
  
This was a lot harder than it sounded; even in the short amount of time that it took for Naraku to leave the area, Kagome had lost quite a bit of blood. Even just trying to pull herself off the ground made her head spin so much that she had to lay back down before she fainted.  
  
'Pull yourself together! I'm not going to make it to the others alive at this rate. And even if I do, with this wound the way it is, I'll probably die from blood loss shortly after I get there.' Kagome knew that with such a serious wound she wouldn't last for long without medical treatment. But, even knowing this did little for the young girl. This was one of the few times that Kagome didn't have her first-aid-kit on hand, and virtually the only time she needed it.  
  
'Talk about ironic, as soon as I need the stupid thing; I don't have it. Figures.' Kagome managed a weak chuckle, but the searing pain that ran down her spine stopped it almost immediately.  
  
"Shit, that hurts. I guess I'll just have to make my way to Kaede's village slowly, so I don't use up too much energy and faint."  
  
Kagome gently lifted herself off the ground using a near-by tree for support, and then slowly began to make her way to Kaede's village; stopping every so often to regain her breath and settle the spinning of her head. All the while telling herself 'just another few feet, then you can rest again'. Throughout this whole ordeal Kagome lost more and more blood until she was extremely pale and as cold as a conscious person could be.  
  
"O-oh my gosh! There's the God-tree! I'm almost there!"  
  
Kagome was so excited that she practically ran to the familiar landmark. 'I-I'm almost there, I suppose it'd be alright if I took a little rest.' Once Kagome reached the tree she closed her eyes and fell to the floor in a dead faint. She had lost too much blood to continue and was now lying spent on the forest floor.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"WHAT!?! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP??!!!"  
  
"Errm.at least three hours?"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!?!"  
  
"You were sleeping so peacefully that we thought it unwise to awaken you."  
  
"SO, YOU JUST LEFT KAGOME OUT IN THE WOODS FOR WHO KNOWS WHAT TO JUST WALTZ UP TO HER AND ATTACK!??"  
  
"Errm."  
  
"Just SHUT-UP, Miroku! We've got to go find Kagome!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha had been looking for the missing miko for over 45 minutes and hadn't gotten any closer to finding Kagome than they would have had they just stayed in Kaede's village. And they were getting desperate.  
  
What if something dangerous had happened to Kagome? Inuyasha would never forgive himself if that were the case. He had been asleep while he should have been looking for Kagome and was now beating himself up inside because of it.  
  
'How could I have been sleeping?! I should have woken up as soon as an hour had passed; how could I let myself get so relaxed with Kagome gone?!' Inuyasha continued searching for Kagome, all the while scolding himself for his carelessness, until the wind shifted and he smelled something oddly familiar.  
  
It was the smell of blood, and not just any blood, but the blood of the woman he had grown to love.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Inuyasha began to run as fast as he could, he ran as if his life depended on it. From the moment he had awakened to find Kagome still gone, he knew that she was in danger. His worst fears were blasted into reality once he burst into the clearing before the God-tree.  
  
There, at the foot of the tree he had been pinned to for 50 years, lay his reason for living; one of the very few people in his life that had actually accepted him for what he was, demon traits included. Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome's side.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
When there was no answer Inuyasha only responded by grabbing Kagome's shoulders and shaking her a bit.  
  
"KAGOME!?"  
  
"Aah, don't do that."  
  
"K-Kagome? You're all right? What happened? Who did this to you?"  
  
"I-it was." Kagome had to pause to stop herself from lapsing into unconsciousness again, "It was Naraku, h-he attacked me in the woods."  
  
"What?! Naraku did this to you?! Where is he, I'll get that slimy little bastard and rip out his-"  
  
"He's gone."  
  
Kagome winced from the effort of trying to remain awake with her severe wounds and extreme amount of blood loss.  
  
"What do you mean 'he's gone' where'd he go?"  
  
Inuyasha never got an answer to this because, at that moment, Kagome gently brushed her hand across his cheek, smiled, and then fainted. She had used up her last ounce of energy. Kagome knew she wouldn't make it out of this situation.  
  
"Kagome? KAGOME!! Wake up! You have to wake up; you can't die like this! Kagome wake up, please?"  
  
Inuyasha drew the unconscious girl into his arms.  
  
"You can't die.you just can't."  
  
The stone-faced Inuyasha who had hid his emotions from the world for so long began to cry. Not the petty cry of someone who didn't get their way, but the cry of someone who had just lost everything in the world they hold dear; the cry of someone with nothing left to live for.  
  
In his desperation to save the woman he held dying in his arms, Inuyasha wrenched the sacred jewel from it's place around Kagome's neck and began to pray.  
  
"Please let her live; don't take her just yet, I-I haven't even had the chance to tell her how I feel. She doesn't deserve to die. P-please let her live, make her strong.l-like me."  
  
No sooner had he finished his plea, when the entire clearing was bathed in the surreal purple light generated by the Shikon-no-tama.  
  
"At least this accursed jewel can do something good."  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he waited for Kagome to awaken. Only once he glanced at the girl lying in his arms did he realize his horrifying mistake.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ha ha! I did it again, 'nother cliffy!! I won't be updating for a while; I'm going on a school trip to Florida this Tuesday, and I won't be bringing my brain, so there! Even though I may go into denial if I don't write for too long, or at least get some Anime, I'm still not takin' my brain ( I may loose it in the luggage thingie!). Caio!! PS (or whatever you call 'em in an authors note) Sorry the chapter's a bit shorter, I really didn't plan to post so soon or else I would have added and extra page, but next time I'm REALLY not gonna' post until I have 20 Reviews. 


	4. The REAL Dreaded storyline repeat hihos...

A/N: I'M BACK!!!!! Florida was fun, but I'm glad I'm home. I spent like a TON of money at Disney World! They had a Japanese store at Epcot! I only got, like, a quarter of the way through the store, but I spent over $70 there anyway!! ^_^;; Ok.I'm done now.  
  
DISCLAIMER; Inuyasha is mine *laughs maniacally *  
  
A Demonic Wish  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The REAL Dreaded Story-line Repeat  
(I was gonna' put it in the last one, but I changed my mind!!)  
  
The person in his arms didn't look like Kagome. And it wasn't just the purple light bathing them that was distorting his perception.  
  
The woman lying before him wasn't even human. Her hair was long and had a silvery-blue tint to it; not the familiar raven color of Kagome's locks. She had sharp fangs and menacing looking claws. And, even as he stared at the stranger, she was changing. Her apparently human ears began to transform into two triangles perched atop her head.  
  
Inuyasha gasped. The young hanyou across his lap WAS Kagome! He had turned her into a half demon!  
  
' ".P-please let her live, make her strong.l-like me." '  
  
The realization of how he had phrased his wish to the Shikon-no-tama hit Inuyasha with more force than a thousand 'sit's ' put together. He had asked the jewel to make her like him! Inuyasha frantically reached for the jewel, hoping that somehow it could reverse his blunder.  
  
As soon as his fingers came in contact with the jewel the light in the clearing became so bright that Inuyasha was forced to close his eyes. Once his hand completely surrounded the jewel, Inuyasha was met with a searing, almost crippling, pain in his side and the area resonated with a deafening crack.  
  
Inuyasha abandoned the jewel and instead focused all his attention on Kagome. Trying to wake her before the transformation was complete.  
  
"Kagome.Kagome, WAKE UP!"  
  
Inuyasha knew this wouldn't help, but he had to do something to help Kagome; anything!! But.  
  
The light in the clearing disappeared and Kagome opened her now purple eyes to reveal vertical slits in place of her normally round pupils.  
  
.it was too late.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Inuyasha! Did you find Kagome?!"  
  
The others came bursting into the clearing just as Kagome sat-up.  
  
"We saw everything from the woods; what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha tore his eyes away from Kagome and fixed the others with a very pained expression they had ever seen on the young hanyou's face before. It was something like regret, only without the anger usually present when he thought of Kikyo.  
  
"Naraku attacked her in the woods and I used the jewel to he-," Inuyasha's voice faltered; how could he say he had 'helped' her when he had done such an awful thing? He cleared his voice and continued, " I used the jewel to make sure she lived."  
  
At least that was true; she would live, even if she'd probably never speak to him again once she found out what he'd done. But at least she'd live.  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"Well," How was he supposed to answer that? Sure she was alive, but ok? Only, if you considered being turned into a half demon by a cursed jewel 'ok'. , " well.errm."  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I-I.err.I sorta'.well."  
  
"Spit it out dog-boy!!"  
  
The name made him wince.  
  
At this point, the others were thoroughly confused. The casual reference to his canine side didn't usually offend the half dog-demon; something was definitely wrong.  
  
Kagome chose this moment to stand-up, dust herself off, and address the others; she was done seeing Inuyasha squirm.  
  
"I'm fine. Can we go now?"  
  
All anyone could do was stare, wide eyed and open mouthed, at the transformed Kagome.  
  
"What are you all gaping at?"  
  
Everyone just continued to stare.  
  
"What?! If someone doesn't tell me what's wrong I'm gonna'."  
  
No one ever learned what exactly Kagome had planned to do to them, because, right then, Inuyasha chose to stand, distracting Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's going on? Why's everyone staring at me? How come I can't remember what happened? And WHY is my voice so freakin' loud?"  
  
Kagome was close to tears and becoming more and more hysterical by the minute.  
  
"Come on," Inuyasha sighed and grabbed a hold of Kagome's trembling hand, " I'll tell you everything."  
  
With that Kagome and Inuyasha slowly walked off into the forest.  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome; she smells weird. And what was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know Shippou," Miroku gazed thoughtfully after the pair, " but whatever it is, it can't be good."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened to me? What's so horrible that you had to talk to me alone?"  
  
Inuyasha knew this was going to be harder than he'd thought. Not only did he have to confess to Kagome he'd turned her into a hanyou, but he also had to explain what had happened to Kagome in the woods when he himself wasn't exactly sure what had transpired between Naraku and the young miko. Inuyasha drew in a deep breath and uttered one word.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Naraku?" Kagome's face snapped to attention at the sudden flow of unpleasant memories, "I-I remember now. He attacked me in the woods and, and."  
  
Kagome's hands rushed to her mouth of their own accord. She thought she was going to be sick at the mere memory of that disgusting whelp.  
  
' ".That's no way to talk to your future master." '  
  
The blatant claim Naraku had made on her life angered her to the very core. How dare he, of all people, claim her for his own. How dare he touch her in such an invasive way. How dare he even touch her at all?! In short, Kagome was pissed; so much so that it was obvious to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, what did he do? What else happened to you in those woods?"  
  
Kagome started, in her own anger and reflection she had almost forgotten Inuyasha was there at all. He was probably curious as to what had made her so angry, but she wasn't about to tell him. Kagome put on a false sense of cheer.  
  
"Oh nothing, Naraku just attacked me to retrieve the jewel, that's all."  
  
"Oh really," Inuyasha didn't believe her for a second, "then why didn't he take it?"  
  
Kagome looked confused.  
  
"I used the jewel to heal you, so Naraku obviously didn't take it. So you're either lying, or you've lost all sense of reason."  
  
"I.err.well."  
  
"I thought so; you were lying to me. But why?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't feel like talking about it yet. I'll tell you later ok?"  
  
"No you won't, it'll be just like the last time Naraku took you. I'll be left in the dark AGAIN. You need to tell me, Kagome, or else I won't know how to help you."  
  
"Fine," Kagome's face was an expressionless mask, "in our last encounter Naraku.Naraku. H-he kissed me."  
  
Inuyasha was speechless.  
  
"It was sooo disgusting! I-it was like he was raping my mouth, so naturally, I slapped him. Then he made some crack about me being just like Kikyo, and left."  
  
"H-he KISSED you?! That bastard is gonna pay! Just wait until I get my hands on him!!"  
  
Inuyasha rose to leave.  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha," Kagome pulled him back down, "ther-there's more."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: That's all for this chapter!! Hope it wasn't too much of a cliffy, I'm trying to get away from that. I, personally, HATE them; I just do it out of habit ^_^;; Sorry it took so long; like, half-way through the chapter I got sick and I couldn't look at the computer screen without barfing. Special. I'm changing my criteria for posting; I'm not gonna get 20 reviews any time soon, so I'll post again when I have 15 reviews, ok? I currently have 10, counting all the other sites I've posted on. Sooo, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! 


	5. Surprise!

A/N: I can't think of anything g to say.so I give you my shortest authors note yet!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah. whatever.  
  
A Demonic Wish  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Surprise!!  
  
"What do you mean, 'There's more', how can there be more?!"  
  
At this point Inuyasha was officially freaking out. Not only had Naraku touched HIS woman, but apparently he had done more. And he had had no idea of it until this very moment.  
  
"What else did that bastard do to you?!"  
  
"He, he," Kagome was having trouble getting it out. How was she supposed to tell Inuyasha what Naraku had done? How was she going to tell him about his blatant claim on her life, about the threat he had made? "He.I-I mean..."  
  
"Kagome, you have to tell me. Not only so I can help you, but so you can help yourself." Inuyasha paused to see if she understood. One glance at her familiar, yet foreign face proved what he had suspected; she had no clue what he was talking about. "You need to get this off your chest, or else you'll never be able to forget it, or heal."  
  
Kagome was close to tears. Her first encounter with Naraku had been a lot easier to explain to Inuyasha. She had had time to convince herself beforehand that the kiss had meant nothing at all, that it was just intended it disturb her. But their most recent 'reunion' was still fresh in her mind. Kagome took a deep breath and attempted to continue.  
  
"Naraku snuck up behind me in the woods while I was on my walk. I-I was thinking about.something else," Kagome knew it wouldn't do any good to tell Inuyasha her worrying about Naraku had led to her being attacked, "He-he grabbed me and then threatened me."  
  
Kagome was having trouble continuing. Her thoughts of anger at what Naraku had done were now being replaced by feelings of regret and fear. She felt as if what had happened to her had somehow been her fault, even though she knew that wasn't true. Knowing this did little to stop the silent sobs that were now racking her body.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha knew that this was going to be difficult for the young miko, but he had to make her tell him, he had to know what had happened to her. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and pulled her into his lap and cradled her as if she was a child who had just awakened from a nightmare, "Kagome, I want you to be better, but before that can happen you have to let it go."  
  
Kagome's tears were slowly abating. What Inuyasha was saying made sense to her, but she still wasn't completely ready to explain everything to him. Kagome knew, however, that she had to tell him.  
  
"He-he threatened t-to steal my virginity, he said he was going to rape me."  
  
Inuyasha was speechless. Sure, he had expected something bad, but not anything like this. He hadn't thought Naraku would actually go this far. But Kagome wasn't finished yet.  
  
Kagome's feelings of fear had disappeared completely and were, once again, replaced by pure anger.  
  
"Then that bastard touched me." Kagome's voice was as cold as ice. "He said that he would be my master. He said I was his. He claimed me for his own."  
  
Kagome's sudden shift in demeanor succeeded in surprising Inuyasha, yet again. His sweet, loving, little Kagome was angrier than he had ever seen. She hadn't even exploded this much when the lives of countless innocents had been sacrificed because of the sacred jewel, but Inuyasha couldn't blame her; after all, she had just been abused.  
  
"K-kagome, I-I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I-I shouldn't have ever left you alone for so long."  
  
Kagome continued as if she hadn't heard him.  
  
"But he didn't get away with it so easily," Kagome smiled in an evil way that disturbed Inuyasha to no end, "I blasted that son of a bitch off of me before his threat could become a reality." The pure malice in Kagome's voice distressed him more than the swear, "B-but then he said that if he couldn't have me than no one would. And then he attacked."  
  
Kagome's mask of indifference shattered as she buried her face in Inuyasha's chest and burst into tears again.  
  
"I-I tried to make it to Kaede's village, but I-I was so tired and cold that I just had to rest. I-I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I should have come back when I said I would. I should have been paying attention, then none of this would have ever happened!!"  
  
Kagome's tears began to flow more freely. But she had to admit; she did feel much better now that she had gotten this off her chest.  
  
"What are you talking about, Kagome? None of this is your fault, it's all mine."  
  
Inuyasha's quiet confession went unnoticed by Kagome. Her sobs at this point drowning out all sound other than her own despair. Inuyasha sat waiting quietly, all the while silently comforting the weeping girl in his arms.  
  
"Kami, I'm sorry. I'll never let anything like this happen to you again. No one, not Naraku or any other man, will ever hurt you like this a second time, I swear it." Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer and whispered, "I'm just sorry it had to happen the first time."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome's crying had stopped and she was ready to begin her own little interrogation. The one being questioned? Inuyasha of course. And no matter how much he tried to convince himself that this wasn't going to be a big deal, he couldn't help the churning feeling in his stomach that arose every time he looked at Kagome. He couldn't help but regret the wish he'd made upon the Shikon-no-tama.  
  
"Now it's my turn."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you anything you want to know."  
  
"What happened once I passed out, and why were the others staring at me when I woke up?"  
  
"Well," Inuyasha couldn't blame her for wanting to know what had taken place after she'd slipped into unconsciousness, but that still didn't make it any easier to tell her he'd made a mistake and turned her into a hanyou. "After you passed out and I found you by the God-tree and I used the jewel to repair your wounds."  
  
Inuyasha wondered if Kagome had noticed that he avoided her question.  
  
When he dared to glance at her he was greeted with a very stern stare. Inuyasha cursed inwardly. He knew she was smarter than that, he'd just hoped that, with all the excitement of the day, Kagome would be a bit tired and not as attentive. But, apparently, her sense had not ebbed a single bit, so Inuyasha would be forced to tell her exactly what he'd done.  
  
"Inuyasha, you didn't answer my question."  
  
Inuyasha knew that tone of voice, and it was dangerously close to what he'd heard many times before the dreaded 'sit'.  
  
"I know," Inuyasha hung his head, "I just don't know if you can take what I have to tell you without freaking out and 'sitting' me a million times."  
  
"Well, alright then. I promise I won't freak out or say the 's' word. NOW will you tell me what's going on?"  
  
In reality, Kagome sitting him for this wasn't why he was stalling. He just didn't want to tell her. Inuyasha actually thought that he fully deserved being sat a 'million times' for what he'd done, but he knew he'd have to tell her eventually anyway because, if he didn't, someone else would.  
  
"Alright," Inuyasha prepared to continue, "Well, what I told you WAS true, it just wasn't the whole thing. When I found you your blood was everywhere, except inside you." Inuyasha winced at his lack of eloquence but continued all the same, "I had to use the jewel to heal you or else you would have died," He was having difficulty continuing, "But I. err, well."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm not going to say the 's' word or anything so you don't have to worry."  
  
"It's not that, I just sorta' phrased my wish wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to be confused. What did he mean 'phrased his wish wrong'? Kagome was becoming scared.  
  
"What exactly did you say?"  
  
"Well," Despite what Kagome said, he knew she wouldn't react well to this. Inuyasha decided he would get it out as quickly as possible and wait for her to explode. Taking a deep breath, he continued in a rush, "I asked the jewel to let you live and to make you strong like me!"  
  
Inuyasha braced himself for the impact of her anger, and when it did not come he looked at Kagome sheepishly. She was sitting on the ground exactly as she had been earlier except she was staring unblinkingly at him, apparently unaware of anything else.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Inuyasha cursed again, apparently what he'd said hadn't completely sunk in. Meaning that he'd have to tell Kagome again what had happened, but in a slow, calm voice. Something that he didn't believe was possible with his current level of unease. Inuyasha drew in another deep breath, preparing to restate what had happened, when he heard Kagome speak again in a calm, slightly confused voice.  
  
"So now I'm half dog-demon?"  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha hung his head, "I'm sorry Kagome, I-I didn't mean to. I tried to stop it once I found out my mistake, but it was too late and I couldn't do anything."  
  
But Kagome didn't seem to be listening. She was staring at her new claws in only mild surprise. Comprehension slowly dawning on her face. And, as she felt around her face for more changes, she only seemed to understand more.  
  
"K-kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha was beginning to think that telling Kagome this right now HADN'T been the best idea. She had, apparently, gone into shock. That or she'd completely lost it, because, once her hand had collided with her ear for the first time, a small grin spread across her face.  
  
The grin soon disappeared, however, and was then replaced by a severe look of foreboding. Inuyasha decided he much preferred the small smile to Kagome's grief.  
  
"So how am I supposed to get back to normal?"  
  
Inuyasha had been afraid she would ask this question. Because he had absolutely no clue of the answer. Only one possibility played in his mind, but no, the journey was far too dangerous and even if they did make it, there was no guarantee that any help was available. So Inuyasha pushed that option to the back of his mind, and thought.  
  
"I don't know.but maybe Kaede could do something."  
  
"That's right," Kagome stood up in excitement, "If Kaede can't help, than she'll at least know someone who can!!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and followed Kagome back to the others, hoping with all his might that Kaede wouldn't suggest what he thought she might.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Hope that was ok!! Sorry if it's a bit weird. As some of you probably already know, the knew Harry Potter book came out last Saturday (which was, inconsequently, my 14th birthday!! ) so I just had to read it, which kinda' distracted me a bit!! ^_^;; I'm done now, though, ( took me about 3 days . Yes, I am a freak ) ::tear:: so you probably won't have to deal with another wacky chapter like this for a while!! Thankx for bearing with me!! I'll update at 20 reviews this time *Hihoshi crosses fingers * I only have 14 right now, so PLEASE review!! 


	6. More fun for me! aka: character torment

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get the next chapter out. I was having real trouble getting started. Why? Well, that last chapter was a real eye- opener for me. 'but Inuyasha couldn't blame her; after all, she had just been abused.' Until I typed that fragment I had absolutely no idea I was writing one of those fics that use abuse as a plot intensifier. Geeze, I feel stupid. But, just so you know, that's NOT the focus of this fic. It wasn't even in my notes; I just needed a decent prelude to the whole hanyou thing, so I was just winging it. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry if I offended anyone other than myself, I really didn't mean to!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Same as chapter 1. O.o Ooooh! Wait! I am the proud owner of an Inuyasha wall scroll now! That means I DO own Inuyasha!! Even if it's less than 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001%, I'm still happy! *smiles dumbly *  
  
A Demonic Wish  
  
Chapter 6  
  
More fun for me!! (aka. character torment)  
  
As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha joined the others in the clearing by the God- tree, Kagome was forced to confront the issue of her appearance yet again. When they came bursting out of the trees all the others could do was stare.  
  
"What?"  
  
Everyone just continued staring as if they hadn't heard her.  
  
"WHAT??" Kagome couldn't understand why the others were all acting so strange. But then she remembered; she looked different.  
  
Kagome fished through her pockets for her mirror. Once she found it, she raised it to her face and gasped. The young miko had known her appearance had been altered, she just didn't know the change had been this drastic.  
  
The first thing Kagome noticed when she gazed at her reflection were two violet orbs with vertical slits in place of her normally round pupils. Once the initial shock of looking into a mirror and having someone else stare back at you subsided, Kagome examined herself further.  
  
Her raven locks were nothing like they'd been before. Instead of being a black so deep it was almost blue, her hair was now just a dark blue with silver flecks tossed in randomly. Kagome readjusted the mirror slightly and saw, to her astonishment, that her hair glittered. It had apparently taken on a silver undertone that made it glisten in the light.  
  
Kagome's eyes drifted to the top of her head were there now were two triangles perched, rotating slightly to follow any sound. This, coupled with the shock of all the other changes she had just observed for the first time, sent the young miko into a frenzy.  
  
"Great," Kagome threw the mirror hard on the ground and watched it shatter. "Now I'm a freak!!"  
  
Everyone winced at Kagome's words and all eyes turned to Inuyasha.  
  
He had to admit, those words hurt. Even if Kagome hadn't been talking directly about him.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome realized that she had just inadvertently called him a freak, "I-I'm s-."  
  
Inuyasha cut in before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Don't be, I know I'm a freak. And I'd be upset too if I'd just had my humanity all but ripped away."  
  
"Inuyasha, how can you say that? You're not a freak."  
  
Kagome was cut off again.  
  
"Feh, How can I not be a freak when you just said you were? Incase you've forgotten, Kagome, we're the same now."  
  
No one could even say a word. They all knew that Kagome didn't mean to hurt Inuyasha's feelings, but the point was that she had. Even though her statement was only meant to help Kagome relieve some stress, she had still called Inuyasha a freak. Something that they all knew was a touchy subject for the hanyou. Even Shippou hadn't gone there in any of his many bouts with Inuyasha. And coming from Kagome it was even stranger, and most likely more hurtful.  
  
"That's not what I meant! I-."  
  
Kagome was again denied the liberty of finishing a sentence.  
  
"Forget it," Inuyasha waved a hand in the air dismissively, "I mean, it's not as if it really matters anyway." he feigned disgust, "It's not like you hurt my feelings or nothin."  
  
Everyone could tell that despite what Inuyasha said and his attitude towards the matter, what Kagome had said had cut much deeper than what he was willing to reveal. But in reality, they had absolutely no idea of what he was forced to deal with as a child and throughout his entire life.  
  
No matter how he tried to fit in, he was always shunned. Considered an abomination by both humans and demons alike. Creatures he had never met, never done anything to, would attack him just because of what he was. Even his mother's home had to have special sutras placed at the entrance so no strange youkai would harm him.  
  
"Run! Just run!" A frantic woman cried through the darkness as the inn she had been staying at burst into flames.  
  
All around there was chaos and screaming, sending his sensitive ears into overdrive.  
  
"Keep that.that THING away from here!"  
  
"That freak-of-nature doesn't even deserve to live, let alone destroy the lives of us all."  
  
"Just leave before any more of HIS kind decide to attack us."  
  
"Yeah, Leave!!"  
  
"Leave, or we'll be forced to make you!"  
  
The mob surrounding them began screaming and chanting so loud that the young hanyou in the center felt as if his head was about to burst. His already hypersensitive ears ringing with pain. He clasped his hands to his head in hopes of silencing the screaming horde.  
  
"B-but Mama. I-I can't. it hurts."  
  
"I know, darling, but we have to go. now."  
  
The woman scooped the young child into her arms and began to run. She ran as fast as she could and as long as she could, all the while cradling her precious son against her chest. Trying to protect him from people like that. People who would shun him because of his birth.  
  
But, strangely, she knew she couldn't protect him forever. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she sacrificed. He would never be accepted and she knew that it had somehow been her fault.  
  
The throng continued to follow. And they were gaining fast. She had to find someplace to hide her son or else they would kill him. The woman looked around frantically, trying to discover some sort of safe-haven for the boy.  
  
Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. A small cave in the rock face just perfect for a four year-old child.  
  
"Thank Kami."  
  
She rushed over to the cave and deposited her son inside.  
  
"Shhh, sweetie, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you."  
  
"But Mama, I'm scared. What did all those bad men mean?"  
  
"Nothing darling, don't you ever listen to a word they say, they're just trying to scare you."  
  
"L-looks like it worked doesn't it?" the small child managed to squeak out between sobs.  
  
"Always Mama's little joker aren't you?" She reached up and tweaked his nose, receiving a feeble giggle in return.  
  
The crowd of people chasing them was getting closer and she knew she'd have to leave her son shortly, or risk giving away his location.  
  
"I have to leave you now."  
  
"B-but I don't want you to go. I-I don't wan'na be alone!"  
  
"Shhh, it's alright! I'll be back as soon as it's ok to come out."  
  
"A-all right." Tears were streaming freely down his face.  
  
"Just promise me you'll be quiet.are you listening to me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's mother gently grabbed his hands, "Don't make a sound."  
  
"O-ok, I understand." The young Inuyasha wiped his nose on the sleeve of his red fire-rats coat, "I'll be quiet."  
  
"That's a good little boy. I'll come back."  
  
"Promise?" he looked up at his mother, his huge amber eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Cross my heart." She made the motion across her chest, "I love you and I'll be back soon." She kissed her son on the forehead, and was off.  
  
That was just one of the many times he and his mother had been hunted. Over time he'd gotten used to it, and it'd all become routine. He got so that he didn't ask questions and hardly ever cried.even though the words never stopped hurting.  
  
The whole thing got worse every time it happened. The crowds always seemed to get bigger and they always seemed to get closer. Until one day when they didn't escape.  
  
Inuyasha's mother had put him somewhere safe as she usually did, but that time she didn't return. The mob caught up with her and they brutally murdered her right before Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
The memory still made his heart ache even though it had happened over 60 years ago. It still brought a burning sensation to his eyes that he refused to acknowledge. Even with all the emotional barriers he'd built up over the years, the memory of his mother's murder still made him want to cry, even though he never would.  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his silent revere only to find all eyes turned on him, not that he could really blame them; it must have been really odd to see him zone out in the middle of a conversation, especially one that was about him.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head in hopes of getting rid of the slight haze clouding his vision. It had been there ever sense he had used the sacred jewel to save Kagome's life but after his little 'memory session' it seemed to be a lot worse.  
  
He noticed the looks of concern on his friend's faces and decided to offer a little explanation.  
  
"Err. Sorry. I'm fine, just a little tired." He lied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Feh, I'm fine Sango. Besides it's Kagome we should be worrying about, I DID just turn her into a half-demon after all. We should be thinking of ways to get her back to normal."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you," Kagome was really frustrated, she hadn't been able to finish a single sentence this whole time and she only wanted to say one thing, " It ISN'T YOUR FAULT!! All you did was save my life in the only way you could; it's not your fault that the jewel seems to be very particular when it comes to wording."  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
"Aahhhh!!!!!" Kagome threw her arms up in annoyance, "You can be so infuriating some times Inuyasha!!"  
  
Everyone knew that this conversation wasn't going anywhere and, frankly, they were getting tired of listening to Kagome and Inuyasha go around in circles.  
  
"Why don't we all go to Kaede's? I'm almost positive she'd be able to do something, and if she can't she'd at least know someone who could."  
  
"I agree with Sango, Kaede would be the most likely to help. But I suggest we set off soon, before she gets called away to another village."  
  
"And let the whole village see me like this?!" Kagome indicated the changes in her appearance, "I don't think so Miroku."  
  
Apparently Kagome still hadn't calmed down from her most recent exchange with Inuyasha.  
  
"Well." Sango was afraid Kagome would explode again if she upset her any more.  
  
" 'Well' what?!"  
  
"Well, if you changed your clothes I'm almost positive that no one would recognize you. I mean, you've changed enough that you almost look like an entirely different person."  
  
A deep, menacing sound was coming from Kagome's direction.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Kagome was growling!! It would have been almost comical had she not sounded like she was just about to bite Sango's head off. But even with that, Inuyasha still keeled over laughing. He'd growled many times before when intimidating an enemy, but coming from sweet little Kagome, it was just absurd! Inuyasha was lucky he didn't die right then.  
  
"It's NOT funny!!" Kagome scowled at Inuyasha, silencing him temporarily, "Fine," she threw up her hands in defeat, "We'll go see Kaede!" And with that Kagome stalked off to go change, leaving Inuyasha sitting there laughing his head off.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: I am offended. Why? Because no one's reading my stupid story!! Or at least no one's reviewing. All I ask in between chapters is like 4 or 5 reviews, and I get 2. 2 people!! You can do better than that! I mean, at this rate you're never gonna get any new chapters!! That or I'll end up ditching the story altogether. How about this; once I get 20 reviews I'll write an extra long chapter!! Will that get you to review? Please?? *makes pathetic face * 


End file.
